Terrible Threes
by NarakaSan
Summary: Since Prussia was bored, he cast a spell on Germany, America and unintentionally Japan, turning them into young kids. Now with Russia and Italy, he's attempting to hide them from the rest of the Nations, while trying to find the cure. To Prussia's displeasure, England tends to catch onto things rather quickly. HRE!Germany Child!America Child!Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I got my inspiration for this story from a lot of different things... Mainly yaoi. So I hope you enjoy this train wreck.

**Much Disclaimer: **Very not own. Such sadness. So Hetalia. Much yaoi. Wow. Doge.

* * *

><p>It was a brisk October morning. The day had started off peaceful, the sky was dotted with pure white clouds, everything was right with the world. <em>And Prussia hated it<em>. Crimson leaves fell from the fatigued trees as they prepared for the harshness of winter. Rodents crammed food in their cheeks, almost like America with hamburgers. The East of Germany couldn't do _anything_ entertaining. His younger brother was listening vigilantly to America giving his speech on global economics, which had all nation's jaws lying lifelessly on the navy blue carpet of the French building. Prussia honestly didn't care about such frivolous speech. Nor did he the non-existent awesomeness of the whole discussion. The non-country stared out the spotless window, paying no mind to his fellow nations.

About 15 minutes later, America's speech had drawn to a close. The other countries looked just about as if they were going to give the youth a standing ovation. All except for Austria, Cuba and England. Canada just sat there and smiled. Prussia glanced at the clock, there was about a half an hour left. Though while glancing at said wall clock ticking away, he spotted a fairly large and ancient looking book being held onto the table by England. While Prussia was not master of languages, he could roughly translate the latin.

"Magicae liber...? Like, magic book?" Prussia mumbled to himself before glancing quickly at the clock once again. "That. That book will be the source of my entertainment. I'll turn West and America into frogs! Well, maybe only West into a frog, America is way too awesome, maybe a bird..." While Prussia mused to himself, China started ranting about how _every_ nation was in debt to him. This soon turned into a fight and the youngest German country started yelling.

"Ihr Idioten! Halt den Mund! Mein Gott. Anyway, if everyone could please shut up, I need to do a final attendance before we all leave. Alphabetical order. America!"

"PRESENT! And notice how I didn't say here. I grace you all with my presence." America declared triumphantly.

"Git!" England glared at the American as the younger nation snickered.

"Right… Austria?" Germany called out.

"Here."

"Belarus?"

"Here, for my big bruder." Belarus glanced at her older brother, with this glance, Russia sunk into his seat.

"Okay? China."

"Here, aru."

"Hey what about me, eh?" Canada whispered.

"Ah, yes, sorry-?"

"I'm Canada!" The Canadian gripped Kumajiro tighter.

"Okay then, Canada's here. Cuba?" Germany asked without looking up from the clipboard, checking off every nation's names.

"Yep."

"Baltics…?"

"We're all here!" Latvia smiled and waved at Germany.

"Nordics?"

"We are here as well." Iceland nodded.

"England?"

"I'm here."

"France?"

"Onhonhonhonhon…"

"BLOODY FROG!" England jumped up from his seat and glared at France. "YOUR STUPID ACCENT ANNOYS ME SO!"

"So sorry, Angleterre."

"England! Sit down!" The ex-empire sat. "Now then, Greece?" Germany received no answer. "So he isn't here. Alright, Hungary?"

"Yep!"

The attendance consisted for another 5 minutes before Germany marked about 7 countries absent. China soon declared it was time for the lunch break. Though Prussia thought the meeting would be _over_. The Prussian sighed as all the other countries left the room, that is, except conveniently for Germany and America. Prussia also noticed that England didn't bring his book. This was luck, a sign his brother should be a frog and America should become Gilbird's friend. Prussia launched out of his seat like a Russian rocket and hastily grabbed the spell book. Glancing at the two remaining nations chatting away.

"Haha! Fools! I, ze awesome Prussia, will turn you both into frogs, or something like that." Prussia opened up to a random page and smirked. America looked shocked and Germany glared.

"Don't you dare, _bruder_." Germany put his hands on his hips and continued glaring.

"_Oh_. But I _do_ dare." Prussia started attempting to recite the latin. "Chibi te maledicam, in quo nemo pereat cura! Tot annos quasi innocentia et tenebras noctem!" Smoke filled the conference room Prussia attempted to fan it away but to no avail. He fumbled over to a large window and struggled to open it, but he soon won the battle and the smoke dissipated. What he saw, however, made him wish there was still blinding smoke in the room.

"Where's Engwand?" Down on the floor, in a large pile of clothes, was a tiny America, whose glasses were practically falling off his face.

"Where's my beautiful Italy?!" There, in the mountain of a German uniform, was the Holy Roman Empire.

"W-west, America?!" Prussia choked on his spit, looking down on his little brother and one of his best friends. But just to add to the non-country's luck, Russia walked in, holding his pipe.

"Ah, hello comrade Prussia. I see-" Russia had only walked about 5 steps into the room, before spotting the two chibified countries. "P-prussia…." Russia stuttered. Russia _Stuttered_?! You could hear the faint sounds of 'kolkolkol'.

"Russia! You have to help me hide them!" Prussia was practically on his knees begging at this point. "I can't do this alone!" Russia smiled, but said facial expression did not affect his eyes.

"I'll gladly take Amerika of your hands, da?"

"You'd kill him!"

"I'm not saying I wouldn't…"

"Listen, If you help me… I'll become one with Mother Russia!" The smile fell from Russia's face and he opened his eyes.

"I'm listening, da." Prussia could have cheered at the response. Though he'd have to be friends with Russia. Just before Prussia could start explaining, tears started to appear in America's ocean blue eyes.

"I-I want big brother Engwand!" America rubbed his eyes as he sniffed. Russia had a hint of sympathy hidden on his face. The Russian picked up America's shirt off the carpet and pulled it over the toddler's head. He lifted America into his arms and looked back at Prussia. America fell asleep rather quickly in the large nation's arms. Prussia and the Holy Roman Empire looked extremely disturbed, but for different reasons. Again, before Prussia could speak Holy Rome interrupted.

"You can't just put a shirt _that _big on a girl!" He cried. Both adults looked at him as if he was insane.

"But Amerika is not a-" Russia tried to finish his sentence, but the boy continued.

"That's improper!" Holy Rome attempted to shield his eyes. Prussia rolled own vermillion pair and spoke.

"Well, what happened was that I tried to use England's spellbook to turn Germany and America into frogs, or something like that, but it turned them into kids. Now you have to help me get out of here unnoticed. If England or anyone else finds out I turned them into toddlers my head will be on a silver platter! Now come on!" Prussia hastily slipped Holy Rome into his former self's shirt and picked up the rest of the now youth-ified countries' clothes as well as Holy Rome. Prussia handed Russia the other blushing toddler and rushed out the door with said Russian in tow.

The four hurried into an elevator and Prussia practically punched the lobby button. Russia, in the meantime of holding both children, checked his wristwatch.

"Everyone will return in about 24 minutes, da? We should hurry. And, whose car are we taking?"

Prussia paused for a moment, mulling the thought over in his head. "We'll take my bruder's. It's the least conspicuous." Russia nodded and glanced down at America shifting in his arms, making himself comfortable. The Russian's eyes trailed over to Holy Rome, whom was blushing profoundly. Who would have thought it, Germany was _the _Holy Roman Empire. It was also unbelievable to think said Empire, that was not actually an Empire thought America was a _female_. It was also quite laughable. More so than terrorizing the Baltics. With a ding, the Elevator doors opened up to reveal an empty lobby. Prussia glanced around the lobby, seeing an entrance to the parking garage. Prussia looked back and signaled Russia to follow. Prussia, almost like a snake, slipped out the revolving glass doors with ease. However, for the tall Russian, it wasn't that simple. Carrying two toddlers and a large steel pipe wasn't the easiest thing to do even for a Russian such as himself. While he managed, finding Germany's car was a different story.

"Where did your brother park, Prussia?" Russia questioned as he glanced at the filled parking lot.

"Um… He has a German made car…"

"This is _Europe_. Everyone has German made cars." Russia rolled his violet orbs and continued looking around, being careful not to wake America, or Holy Rome who had just fallen asleep.

"It's that one! I knew the awesome me could find it!" The Prussian pointed to a black BMW and started trudging over to it. Russia followed as he listened to Prussia continue. "He usually leaves his keys on the left tire." Prussia squatted down and started reaching around the top of the tire, and just as he predicted, the keys were sitting on it. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

The pair heard voices coming off from the distance. Russia nodded and hurried to get in the car, not trusting to put the toddlers in the back seat, held them in his lap. They drove out of the parking garage and onto the street. Prussia decided to go north, he just needed to be out of _France_. Everywhere he went he could hear the faintest 'Onhonhonhon'.

"Where should we go? Germany? America? Russia? All I know is France is giving me a killer headache. The awesome me shouldn't need have to have headaches!" Prussia spoke as his eyes we're focused on the road.

"Mother Russia is too cold. Amerika is too far, so perhaps we should just go to your house, da?" Russia suggested as he pulled at the scarf hanging around his neck.

"I guess. All I know is that that's going to be one hell of a drive." Prussia agreed and rubbed the back of his neck, holding onto the wheel with one hand.

They continued driving for about 3 hours with continuous rest stops, crying children and an annoyed Prussian. Though soon enough, Prussia pulled into the gravel driveway of the German home and escaped the hell hole known as a car. Russia slowly got out, being careful not to shake the slumbering toddlers, the adults walked onto the porch of the relatively large home. Prussia fiddled with his keys that were attached to a small bronze ring. He sighed as he found the correct one and stuck it into the door. It opened with a loud creak and they entered. Russia set the toddlers onto the beige couch and stretched. Prussia grumbled a 'good night', though it was only about 3 PM. Russia nodded and strolled over to a posh loveseat across from the larger sofa America and Holy Rome we're resting on. He had never seen the world superpower so weak and defenseless. He blinked as America roused from his sleep. The American rubbed his deep blue eyes with chubby, minuscule hands.

"Mistwer? Where's my big brother?" The miniaturized nation questioned.

"England?"

"Yea. Where's Engwand?"

At this response, Russia was beyond befuddled. From what the immense nation had heard, America had ceased thinking about England as a brother after their revolution. Did the spell cause it's victims to revert back to a child's mind as well it's body?

"You can't see England, da." Russia frowned with America's reaction.

"W-why not?!" Tears began to trickle down the American's cheeks. Normally, Russia would have been giggling like one of Japan's schoolgirls at the display of weakness. Though he wasn't. The Russian didn't know why though, nor did he know why he went along with Prussia anyway. Something just compelled him to do so.

"Comrade, hush."

The young nation obeyed.

"Now listen, da? We found you all alone, so we brought you here." He lied through his teeth. The look on America's face could only show pure terror.

"I'm alone w-with people I don't know!? Engwand save me!" America started thrashing around, causing plush feathered pillows to fall onto the wooden floor. Russia was at a loss what to do, so he just went with staying seated, watching the entire scene play out. America, while continuing to panic, had kicked Holy Rome where it hurt.

"PAINFUL! OUCH!" Holy Rome shot up from where he was laying. The American had stopped his tantrum and glanced worriedly over at the boy, whom was now doubled over.

"A-are you okay?" America questioned with a concerned look. Russia placed a hand over his own mouth to try and stop from laughing.

"I-I'm fine… It wouldn't be gentlemanly to be cross with a girl anyway." Holy Rome mustered a fake smile. All emotion fell from America's face.

"I'm not a girl."

Before an argument could start from the disagreement on America's gender, there was a knock on the door. And the loud shrieking of 'Doitsu! Doitsu help!'

Russia sighed as he trudged over to the door, holding his pipe. he pulled on the iron handle and glanced at the Italian, holding a youth-ified Japan.

"Da?" Italy jumped and tried to sprint away, but Russia grabbed his sleeve. "Come in Comrade."

"No! No no no no-" Italy halted in his tracks, staring down at America, and the Holy Roman Empire. "H-Holy Roma? A-America?" The Italian would have dropped the child he was holding, though Russia grabbed said child before he could fall. Italy glanced at Russia. "W-what happened" The nation choked out. The heavy sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Ruskie, who's there?" Prussia rubbed his eyes and glanced at Italy, then to Japan, then to Russia, America and Holy Rome. The Prussian said the first thing that came to mind:

"Ah, Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I worked quite hard on it and I appreciate constructive criticism. The next chapter should be up by latest tomorrow, October 31th 2014. Don't forget to R&R and have a happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is _very _late and I apologize! anyway, Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Hetalia, I will only own my fantasies~

* * *

><p>The Prussian, glancing around the room to the other countries and took a deep, shaking breath. He quickly racked his brain for something to say, thus deeming it the <em>perfect <em>time to speak.

"So, uh, you come here often?" Prussia smirked in triumph and crossed his arms and held them above his head. Russia facepalmed and shook his head in disapproval. America then spoke, deciding to make the situation even more awkward for _everyone_.

"Uncle Fwancis said 'dat to Engwand one time!" All heads in the room spun to look at the toddler, America took a hefty breath and continued. "Big brother punched him in 'da face!" Russia attempted to shield his hand with his mouth, to cease from giggling, which didn't help. Italy squeaked and strived to make his escape out the door, leaving Japan behind, though before the action could be completed. Prussia grabbed the rough fabric of the Italian's azure military uniform, and dragged him to the posh, beige loveseat Russia was sitting on with Japan. Prussia then shuffled over to the large wooden doors of the home and slammed them shut.

"I suppose an explanation from ze awesome me is in order. So my bruder is a douchebag, America was there, England had a magic book. I used it, now they are brats. My question is, why is Japan a brat?" Prussia crossed his arms to his chest and glanced at Italy.

"Ve~ So Japan and I went to get pasta! Once we finished, we decided to be there first and bring leftovers to Doitsu! There was a little smoke in the room, so Japan wanted to make sure there was no fire, plus Doitsu wasn't in the room, so we we're worried. He walked into the room and all the smoke circled him and he turned into a cute lil' _bambino_~!" Italy explained, rather enthusiastically.

"The smoke is gone now, da?" Russia asked quizzically. Italy shrieked and shifted away from the larger nation, attempting to curl into a ball of limbs. Russia took this as an invitation to scoot closer to the Italian.

"Ve! Yes, yes! No more smoke! It all disappeared when Japan became a _bambino_!" Italy spoke quickly, in his thick northern Italian accent.

"Now, I believe some _rules_ are in order, isn't zat right, Italy?" Prussia glared at Italy with a sickening smile. Italy nodded rapidly. "Rule number _ein_, we tell _no one_. If you happen to let it slip that one of ze brats is a child, I will personally hang you by your entrails in a tree, are we clear?" Nods around the room, including Holy Rome, America and Japan. "Rule number _zwei_, our main goal is to 'borrow' England's magic book, turn them back, and tell them they were just drunk." The adults nodded, the children seemed hesitant. "Final rule, rule number _drei_, we must **all** take care of these brats together, do we understand?"

"Da."

"Ve~ Y-yes!"

"Hai."

"Mhm~"

"Ja."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the World Meeting…<strong>_

"Where's my _fratello_!?" Romano pounded his fists on the sturdy table.

"Lovi~ Calm down!" A Spanish accent persuaded.

"Where is my _big bruder_? I must arrange the wedding!" A female voice screeched.

"Bloody hell… where are America and Japan?!" A proper English accent bellowed.

"Western nations are so immature, aru." China sighed, though it was not audible through the thick arguing. He needed to get this meeting in order. Just because he was old, _didn't _mean he was weak. "EVERYONE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLES!" All nations turned to the Asian. "WE MUST SORT THIS OUT TOGETHER! Japan, Italy and Germany are all probably together. Prussia and America are probably at some McDonald's. Russia… Well… I' not sure about him…"

"I shall show my anger though my music!" Austria made a slamming down on a piano motion Hungary sighed and shook her head.

"Onhonhon… What if zey are all just having a giant orgy?" France suggested. Everyone stopped their bickering and turned to the Frenchman.

"That's gross you bloody frog!" England scowled.

"It could happen, non~?"

"THAT'S IT! MY _FRATELLO _IS NOT HAVING AN ORGY WITH POTATO BASTARD!" Romano declared, the southern Italian pulled out his cell phone, and dialled some numbers angrily. The faint sound of ringing filled the quiet conference room, after a couple seconds, a sheepish voice came on the phone.

"C-ciao…?"

"ORGY! I KNEW IT! Onhonohonhon!" A French accent was soon silenced by a shout and the clang of a frying pan.

"_Italy_!? Where are you?!" Romano asked, enraged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Germany...<strong>_

Russia scowled at Italy, he he held his index finger over his lips and dug around in the pockets of his coat. After a couple seconds he pulled out a notepad and a pen. Russia then began scribbling something down, he showed it to the Italian and he read it.

"O-oh, Japan didn't feel well, so Germany and I are taking him to his house! Ve~" Italy glared at Russia, he didn't say 've' _all_ the time.

"Oh, well, do you know where the burger bastard, the communist bastard, and the other potato bastard are?" Romano didn't try to hide the irritation in his voice. Russia flipped the page of the notepad harshly and scribbled on it again. He shoved it into Italy's face, Italy pushed it back down to where he could actually read it.

"Um, I thought that I was Russia and America together. I don't know about Prussia, though." Italy ceased from speaking and gave Russia a confused glance.

"Hold on one second, _fratello_." Romano placed his hand over the cellphone's speaker. The nations could hear hushful murmurs, than what seemed to be a british accent shouting, there was rustling over the phone and they soon heard England's voice.

"What did Russia do to America?" England's voice was deadpanned, Italy whimpered. Russia flipped the page of the crude notepad and wrote something down rather quickly.

"They were fighting?" Italy asked, mostly himself. Italy glimpsed at Russia, with a rather horrified expression. Italy then began to mouth to Russia 'are you trying to get yourself in trouble!?', Russia merely nodded.

"And you did nothing?!" His voice was _extremely _upset.

"Kinda…" Italy answered sheepishly.

"Whatever, so you haven't seen Prussia?" England asked.

"Ve~ Nope!"

"Well, whatever, your brother says bye and all the nations here hope Japan feel better." The dial tone rung. England _had_ seemed rushed. Though no matter.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to go sleep in _Doitsu's _room, okay?" Italy's voice was strained.

"Da. I shall watch Germaniya, Amerika and Yaponiya." Russia was too exhausted to make snide remarks. Italy nodded in response and left the room. Russia sighed and rubbed his face with his large hands, he began to feel drowsy. He listened to the rather ancient grandfather clock ticking.

However, what he _should _have been listening to, was no longer sitting on the larger couch. And instead, making an escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_**THAT**_ took so fucking long! I am so sorry! This chapter was too short for the wait, I know. However, next chapter is going to be exciting to write, so you can expect that up soon. Perhaps even tonight. O 3 O

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I enjoy your input, so please R&R!

_And I __**may **__add an OC that __**you **__can create, however, they will only be in one chapter of the story and not relevant at all. Either way, there are guidelines if you wish to enter:_

-May not be a country. Must be human.

-May not be a Mary Sue.

-Must have natural features. (ex. Brown hair that curled at the tips, dark brown eyes.)

-Must have backstory, but _**not**_ a depressing, traumatic one.

-May not be PMed to me. I don't check my PM very much. Leave the suggestion in the reviews.

-Must be over 18

-I would prefer a male OC. But female is alright.

_Ex._

Name: Bob Turtles

Age: 24

Looks like: Blue eyes and short black hair. About 5'9.

Personality: Tries to be cool. Tries to be awesome, ect. _(Nothing to specific, again, only a bit of 1 chapter)_

Backstory: Bob was born in Germany, he had 3 sisters, he did well in school, but was not popular. Went to Harvard and got a bachelors degree in chemistry. Not Married. Works as a chemist for a medical drug company. Lives alone. ect. _(You can be more or less specific.)_

And thats about it, the OC will be in chapter 3 so I would appreciate a lot of suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: So last chapter, I put an OC contest in. Since I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could, the winner is:

_*Dramatic Drum Roll*_

**Darry2**_!_

Anyway, he won't be important to the story, he'll probably only be in two chapters tops. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was taking a medication for my strep throat, and I was taking it for like, 10 days already, but when I woke up yesterday, I was **covered** head to toe in itchy hives. I still am and it sucks balls. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Darry2's OC. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Move your fat butt!" A German accent shouted.<p>

"Nuh un. Your fatter than me anyway!" A shrill voice squeaked.

"We should not be fighting." A calm tone attempted to persuade the other two.

"You're right, I shouldn't be mean to a girl." The German accent sighed.

"I-I'm not a girl!" The shrill voice huffed.

"We should get to know each other before we go anywhere." The calm voice suggested.

"Ja."

"Okie dokey!"

"I am Japan, where the sun rises, who are you?" Japan inquired.

"I'm the Holy Roman Empire."

"I'm America!"

The children continued chatting, the sun soon sunk under the horizon and the moon illuminated the night sky. At this moment, they were sitting in an air vent, planning their escape.

"We should go now, hai?" Japan turned to the two other countries, though it was pitch black, he could barely see the forms of the other two nodding in agreement.

"We should try to find my big brother, he can bring us home!" America stood up quickly, but he hit his head on the vent's ceiling. "O-ouch!" Tears swelled in the super power's eyes.

"Are you alright, America-chan?" Japan scooted closer to the crying country.

"Y-yea, Arthur always tells me crying is okay. So I'll be fine." America sniffled and Japan nodded.

"C'mon Japan, America, we have to get away from my big bruder, and find my beautiful Italy!" Holy Rome grinned and took the lead, crawling through the dust filled air vent. America followed and Japan tagged behind the other two.

"America, you should be careful, a lady shouldn't get hurt." Holy Rome reassured.

"I'm not a girl!" America shouted.

"I think you are, America-chan." Japan brushed the dust off his hands while they were crawling.

"B-but… My name is Alfred!" America cried.

"That can be a girl's name too... We'll call you Al." Holy Rome thought for a moment, then continued. "Since my name is too long, how about you call me... Horo?"

America sighed, he should know his own gender, did he look like a girl _that_ much? "Okay, Horo."

"Horo-san, Al-chan, you can call me Kiku."

"Okay Kiku!"

"Ja, Kiku."

The three crawled through the maze of air vents for about five more minutes before they had found the dim light from the moon. Holy Rome attempted to pull of the grate, but to no avail. Japan tried as well, but he had given up. America pushed the other two out of the way and punched straight through the iron grate, startling Japan and Holy Rome.

"Wow. You're strong Al!" Holy Rome beamed.

"She is." Japan affirmed. The grin fell off his face and he sighed.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Yes, you are, whatever, let's just jump down." Holy Rome tugged on both of the other country's sleeves, making them fall with him onto the soft grass.

"We're free!" America was first to stand up, he held his hands above his head and spun around, grinning.

"We should find somewhere to sleep." Holy Rome suggested.

"Hai."

"Mkay."

Holy Rome stood up, beckoning for the other two countries to follow. He peaked around the side of the home. America and Japan did the same thing. Their small hands gripped the rough brick. Japan started shivering. America glanced over at the Asian, and sighed.

"We have to hurry, or else big brother won't be happy with me!" America attempted to sprint, but his short legs made it more of a scamper. America ran out into the road, Holy Rome and Japan followed. What they didn't expect, however, was a large monster with light coming out of it's eyes going straight for them.

"R-Run!" Holy Rome grabbed the other two county's wrists, and tried dragging them to the other side of the street. Though before they reached the other side, the monster stopped, a giant man stepped out of it. He squatted down to their eye level. And stroked his long beard.

"Are you guys alright?" A thick German accent asked.

"We're lost." America answered.

"Oh, that's bad." The large man sighed and shook his head. "Do you have any parents?"

"I have a big brother." America said, shyly.

"It's not good for you to be outside at this time. Do you want me to call your parents?" He pulled out a cell phone, though to the nations, it looked like a box with light shining out of it.

"U-uhum, sure?" America nodded.

"Alright, since you have nowhere to go, how about you just come with me, I'll give you something to eat and I'll call your families." The three nations nodded and the large man motioned for them to follow him into the monster.

"We're gonna be eaten by the monster!" Holy Rome cried. The colossal man laughed.

"Betsey here?" He rubbed the hood of the car and chuckled. "This is my car. She won't hurt you, promise." The man assisted the boys into the car. He shut the car's door and climbed in the front seat himself. He adjusted the mirror and began driving.

The car reeked of leather, however it was relatively clean. America gazed out the window, with his sapphire blue orbs widened in amazement. Japan was working at dusting his clothes off while Holy Rome was listening to the music playing. Which he didn't know was a radio. Blues blared, causing the car to vibrate. The man took a sharp turn, the sound of gravel under the car's tires ceased. The man exited the car, and opened the back door.

"Alright, climb out." The man smiled and grabbed each of their hands as they climbed out. He began walking down the gravel driveway. At the end of said driveway, was a rather small house. The lawn was somewhat overgrown, however it gave the home a forest charm. Thick trees surrounded the house, the moon provided very little light. The man reached into the pocket of the worn, grey jeans. He pulled out a key , and stuck it into the door. Three little children in tow.

"I'll make you guys some stew, it's a German recipe my Grandmother passed onto me, so, what are your names? I'm Daryl Banner." The man smiled at the boys. America grinned and spoke.

"I'm America! Thats Kiku and thats Horo!" America threw his arms around the other two, still beaming. The man was a bit taken aback, however just shrugged. Japan sighed and decided to correct the younger country.

"Sorry about her, I'm Kiku, that's Huru-san," Japan paused and pointed to Holy Rome, then to America. "And that's Al-chan. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Japan took a deep bow, America released his grip on the other two countries and grumbled.

"I'm not a girl…" America crossed his arms and huffed. Daryl chuckled.

"Well that's fine," Daryl ruffled America's hair and smiled. "So do you guys want some stew? Then I'll call your families, okay?"

"Hai, Thank you."

"Ja, please."

"Yea! Thanks!"

"No problem." Daryl closed the door behind him. Leaving the boys alone in the living room. The faint noise of pots and pans clinking in the kitchen could be heard.

"Daryl-san is very kind." Japan sat on the floor.

"Yea~! Almost as nice as big brother!" America perched himself onto the rugged leather couch.

"Ja, if we can get away from my stupid older brother Prussia, we can find my beautiful Italy, Austria and Hungary." Holy Rome paced back and forth on the dark, worn hardwood floor.

"And China-san."

"And Iggy!" America beamed, but then a serious look took over his soft features. "Who should we find first?"

Holy Rome tapped his chin. "We should find Austria and Hungary."

Japan disagreed. "No, we should find China-san."

America, snorted and shook his head. "Silly, we should find Artie!"

The three nations glanced around the room to each other. Japan sighed and scratched his head. America crossed his arms and began to pout. Holy Rome grumbled and stalked off.

"How about we draw sticks, that could perhaps help us make the decision." Japan suggested. America and Holy Rome nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

"Ja."

Japan glanced around the room for something to use. He saw a small tree in the corner of the room. The Japanese child pulled off a branch. He called America over.

"Could you break this into three pieces, Al-chan?"

"Sure!" America marched over. Though his excited expression fell. "I'm not a girl…" America snatched the flimsy branch out of Japan's delicate hands. The rough bark cracked as the American broke it. The once skinny branch was now in three pieces. Holy Rome, in interest, shuffled over to the other two. Japan evened out the branches in his hands, making them look the same size.

"Horo-san, would you like to go first?" Japan asked.

"Ja, please." Holy Rome's hand levitated over the choices for a couple seconds, before deciding to pick the one closest to America.

"No fair!" America whined. "I was gonna pick 'dat one!" Holy Rome shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Whatever…"

"Al-chan, it's your turn to go." Japan lightly scolded.

"Oh, sorry Kiku!" America was quick about his decision. He pulled out a rather small stick.

"Oh no!" America sighed. "Ugh."

"It's alright America-san." Japan grabbed the last stick out of his own hand and smiled.

"Alright, who won?" Holy Rome asked. Each country compared sticks. Japan won.

"Aw man!" America cried.

"It's alright, Al, at least Kiku won. It's better that a girl won anyway." Holy Rome sighed. Japan's eyes widened.

"Horo-san. I'm not a girl." Japan's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Ja, you are." Holy Rome defended.

"Ha!" America giggled. "He thinks you're a girl too!"

"Well it's different, you're actually a girl, I'm a boy." Japan turned away, but not before snatching the sticks out of the two other countries hands, and sticking them into his small kimono, which the kind Italian man had given him. America had stopped laughing.

"I'm not a girl! Do I look like a girl!? No!" America stormed off in the direction of the large couch. Leaving the two other countries alone.

"Who are you going to pick, Kiku?" Holy Rome asked.

"China-san, of course." Japan smiled weakly. The rich smell of stew filled the quaint home. Daryl entered the living room.

"Soup's done!" Daryl announced. The three children followed him into the kitchen.

**In Germany and Prussia's house…**

"OH. MEIN. GOTT." Prussia's booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"Ve~ Prussia what is it?" Italy groggily entered the living room, rubbing one eye with a balled fist.

"WHERE DID THE BRATS GO?!" Prussia panicked. Russia roused from his deep slumber.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! I love your input and I hope you enjoyed reading! If my characters seem a bit OOC, I don't care cause I have no intention of changing it. Anyway, I appreciate you input, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Before I begin, let me say how _elated _I am to have my fanfiction added to the community '**Little Nations**'. I wasn't planning for this to be as supported as it is, so early in it's production. I can't thank everyone who continues reading this enough. I was thrilled when I saw how many reads, follows, favorites and reviews this has at only _three chapters_. I also apologize about this late update, been busy with school and stuff. (And the Hetalia dating sim game for the DS.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"OH. MEIN. GOTT." Prussia's booming voice echoed throughout the house.<p>

"Ve~ Prussia what is it?" Italy groggily entered the living room, rubbing one eye with a balled fist.

"WHERE DID THE BRATS GO?!" Prussia panicked. Russia roused from his deep slumber.

"Oh."

"ITALY, YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU!?" Prussia attempted to wring his hands around Italy's neck, however, Russia was already towering over the other two nations, the same steel pipe he always seemed to have with him in hand. Russia gave Italy and Prussia a malicious grin and slowly hit the pale palm of his left hand with the thick piece of metal.

"I would hate to cause messy, messy bloodshed in such a nice home. We don't want comrade Germany to have to clean up brains and organs splattered on the walls and nice furniture once he returns to normal, da?" Russia turned his head to the side, questioningly, the same sickly grin plastered on his pale features. Italy grabbed Prussia's shoulders roughly and began cowering behind him, as if using the non-country as a shield of flesh. Prussia broke out in a cold sweat.

"R-right." Prussia stuttered. Russia's features reverted back to an innocent smile and he lowered his pipe to his side. The Russian than backed up to the larger couch and tapped his chin, ignoring the other two nations in the room cowering in fear.

"Now that you mention it, comrades, I heard something in ceiling last night, I thought it was rats so I dismissed it." Russia said distantly, continuing to tap his pale chin. Prussia scowled.

"You idiot! You think I have un-awesome rats in my house!" Prussia shook his fist in the air.

"I have rats in Mother Russia, da." Russia growled under his voice. Italy whimpered.

"Whatever. Anyway, Russia, come with me to check around the neighborhood, I'm sure someone found them last night or something. Worst case scenario they've been taken in by a pedophile… Or France." Prussia sighed and Russia giggled. "Italy, you stay here and look around the house are yard and shit. We'll be back in like a hour or something. C'mon un-awesome Russia" Prussia shuffled over to the coat rack in the corner of the room, Russia followed. Prussia grabbed a blue Northface jacket and slipped it on. Russia was already wearing his. Did he ever take it off anyway…?

"Let's go look for the brats." Prussia grunted. Russia giggled.

"Ufufufufu~!

* * *

><p><strong>In Daryl's Home at about 10:34 PM...<strong>

"Wow Mister~!" America laughed, mouth partially full of soup. "Your food is better than my brother Iggy's~!"

Daryl chuckled and smiled. "Thanks, It's my Mom's recipe she used to make me when I went to work every day."

"What was your job, may I ask, Daryl-san." Japan asked. Before whispering _Itadakimasu_.

"Ah, well, I'm a construction worker."

"Wow." Holy Rome said, not too impressed.

"So you build castles and stuff!?" America asked, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, Nah, I build houses and buildings, not castles." Daryl grinned.

"Hm. In Japan, people build their own houses unless there from the Imperial Family." Japan half whispered, then took a small sip of the soup.

"Eh?" Daryl blinked in confusion. "I didn't know Japan still followed customs like that…"

"Hai, they do." Japan stated bluntly.

"So, where are you guys from?" The German man questioned hesitatingly.

"I'm from America!" America grinned a thousand watt grin.

"I'm from the Holy Roman Empire." Holy Rome answered. Daryl's eyes widened.

"I didn't know the Holy Roman Empire existed anymore…" The man said, confused.

"What?!" Holy Rome stood up from his seat and his mouth practically fell into the bowl of soup he was eating.

"Nevermind." Daryl sighed, then turned to Japan. "What about you?"

"Japan, where the sun rises."

"Well, I never got your full names, I'm Daryl Banner, at your service."

"I'm America, ya can call me Alfred F Jones!"

"Japan, you may call me Kiku Honda."

"I'm The Holy Roman Empire, you can call me Horo."

Daryl blinked in dismay.

"Like, the countries?"

"Yep!" America took a deep breath then continued. "So, every country has a living per-personification… yea! Personification! Got it right! I'm the hero!" The other two nations turned to America, eyebrows raised. America giggle sheepishly. "Right, anyway, I was found in 1492 when England found me! He's my big brother! He hates uncle France and calls him a lot of names I'm not supposed to repeat… But then my big bro Mattie is um… Canadia? Yea, Canadia, and he's super nice!"

"Hai, China-san is my older brother, he had discovered me around 710 AD. I like him, I guess, but I always say no. It's a quirk. My brother South Korea is not very kind."

"Like Al and Japan just said, we're countries, I'm the Holy Roman Empire. I need to find my beautiful Italy! And I guess Austria and Hungary… Maybe…"

"You're the actual countries!? I don't know if that could be true…" Daryl said, mostly to himself.

"I can prove it!" America leaped from his seat. "My current population is 320.29 Million people!"

"Well, I have nothing else to believe, so I'll believe you…" Daryl sighed and scratched the back of his head. He trudged over to the worn birch table the young countries were sitting and picked up the empty soup bowls. "But why were you alone in the street?"

"We were running from my older brother, Prussia, a Italian man and another country named Russia." Holy Rome explained.

"Why?" Daryl questioned.

"Because my brother's a jerk. The Italian man was not my beautiful Italy, and Russia carries around a big, scary pipe!" Holy Rome started in a whisper, then finished in a panicked shout.

"Calm down. It's Alright" Daryl smiled kindly and sat down at the table with them. Oh god, Russia must be frightening, and the Teutonic Knights? Damn…

"Well, I can't take you to China, but can he pick you up, do you think? I can call him…" Daryl suggested.

"What do you mean call?" America questioned.

"Oh, a phone call." Daryl strut away into the living room, only to enter again with a Android phone. "Do you know his phone number?"

Japan shook his head. America, however, remembered while scavenging through the pockets of the large jacket he was wearing, found a shiny box similar to that. America pulled it out of his pocket.

"Is this a 'phone'?" America examined the cell phone.

"Yea, that's a cell phone, may I have a look at it, please?" The German man requested.

"Sure!"

Daryl took the phone carefully out of the toddler's hands. He then unlocked it, it didn't have a password. He clicked on the contacts, only to be faced by hundreds of country names, and government officials. He scrolled down to find the 'c' category. Clicking on China and putting it on speaker phone. It rang for a couple seconds before a distressed voice came on the phone.

"Aiya! America, what do you want, aru!? South Korea is trying to grope me!"

In the background the rather evident shout of 'your breasts were made in Korea, da-ze~!'

Daryl was sitting in the background in stunned silence.

"Um, China-San?" Japan whimpered.

"Ayia!? Japan, aru?! What happened!? I- Hold on, SOUTH KOREA, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hyia China! I'm America! And we're trapped in Germany, so could you maybe help us?"

"America?! Why is your voice so high pitched!? What happened to Japan, aru!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TRAPPED IN GERMANY? LIKE, YOU'RE TRAPPED INSIDE GERMANY'S BODY!? SOUTH KOREA STOP!"

"Um, well, me, Kiku and Horo we're captured by Prussia, Russia, and an Italian dude. We're at a guy named Daryl's house… We thought maybe you could find Arthur and Austria for me and Horo, and you could take Japan…"

"By Prussia, Italy, and Russia? Who's Horo? You western nations are so immature!"

"Well, Holy Roman Empire…" America answered.

"Thats it! I'm coming to find you, what's the address, aru?"

"169 Mienholdentshirehuduborsantaku lane, Germany." Daryl spoke up from his stunned silence.

"Ayia, thanks, I'll be over after I get South Korea OFF ME!" The line ended.

"Thanks, Daryl!" America grinned.

"Eh, no problem…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well thats the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed! And in case I don't upload by Thanksgiving, have a happy Thanksgiving and don't die on black Friday! Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hehe… I lied, turns out that I _would _update before Thanksgiving. Well, who's to complain?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, if I did, it would become a yaoi series. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>During the World Meeting, about 12:45 PM...<strong>

Romano tapped the tip of his chin, irked of the thoughts of his younger brother sleeping with that potato bastard. He glanced around the meeting room, it was _still_ complete chaos, even without Itay, America, Russia and Prussia. It didn't help the already ruined situation that potato bastard left as well. The southern Italian sighed, China and South Korea left after he got wind of Japan going home sick, so he declared that all Asian countries could leave, and said nations took up the offer. All that was left of the remaining countries were France, England, Netherlands, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Estonia, tomato bastard, Hungary, Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and himself. Well, there was a floating polar bear as well, how strange.

"Listen here, frog, don't bring porn magazines to the World Meeting!" England scolded, ripping the insult to literature in half.

"_NON_! Angleterre! How could you do such a horrible thing!? _Pourquoi_?!" France was now on his knees, sobbing.

"Oh grow up you perverted Frenchman." England threw the shredded remains of the magazine onto France, they trickled down, landing in his hair and on his 'fabulous' clothes, as well as the once pristine navy blue carpet. England then brushed his hands together, attempting to clean the French filth off himself.

"I will have my revenge, Angleterre! One day! I swear!" France was waving his fist in the air, glaring into the distance. England scoffed and sat back down. France ceased assaulting the air with his fist and continued mourning the loss of his _dear _sex magazine.

"Onto the next topic." England glared around the room at the groans and sighs. "I'm sorry, is a lecture on your economies boring you?" England rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Maybe you should _fix_ them so you don't have to be told to do so."

"England, you're like, so totally cruel!" Poland historically cried, holding the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to enhance dramatic effect.

"Suck it up, Poland, or perhaps you'd like to suck Lithuania?" England finished his sentence with a sickening sweet tone. Turning his head to the side, smiling bitterly. Lithuania turned a vermillion red and swiveled his head to the side rapidly. Poland just shrugged and lifted his feet onto the spruce table, beginning to file his nails down with a fuchsia tainted nail filer. England growled, motioning Estonia to knock his punk rock boots down from the table. The country smirked and gladly accepted the offer, once finished, he continued typing away on his acer laptop. Poland yelped in shock.

"O.M.G. I BROKE A NAIL!" Poland gripped his hand, bawling dramatically.

"Big bruder, why is Mister Poland crying?" Liechtenstein questioned.

"Because, Liechtenstein, he's a sissy." Switzerland then proceeded to stand up, knocking his large chair to the ground with a loud thump. He pointed an accusing finger to Poland. "MAN UP, OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!"

"WHATEVER!" The Polish man yelled back in response.

"Lovi~ We should go somewhere private, no?" The Spaniard clung to Romano, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano pulled away, storming off to the other side of the room, Spain followed like a lost puppy.

"Lovi~!" He whined.

"No!" Norway growled.

"But-" Denmark cried.

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Ugh, you're no fun!"

"M' w'fe." Sweden hugged Finland, who was blushing wildly, closer.

"Idiots." Iceland huffed, and turned away.

"Um, Mr. Canada?" Latvia attempted to ask, politely. Canada whirled around to gawk at Latvia.

"You notice me!?"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked. Canada slumped down in his chair, and answered in a barely audio whisper.

"I'm Canada…"

"Your music isn't as good as mine, Netherlands." Austria gloated. Hungary offered Netherlands an apologetic look.

"Shut up, Hitler-creating bastard." Netherlands shot back, arms crossed. "I'm going out for a smoke." He stood up and fled hurriedly. It took a minute for Austria to register what the nation had just said.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Austria turned to the door, which closed with a slam.

England's eye twitched with frustration. _This _is what it must be like for Germany and America. He decided to search in his spellbook for an answer. After all, magic was the answer to _everything_. He Opened up the worn book, blinking in shock.

"OH MY QUEEN ELIZABETH THE FIRST!" England roared, unconsciously. All heads in the room spun towards him.

"Mister England, what's wrong?" Liechtenstein asked, innocently.

"Yea, like, what's wrong, grumpy gills?" Poland remarked, being as sassy as he could possibly be.

"My spellbook, has been used recently…" The Englishman barely mustered.

"You probably used it." Norway snorted.

"No. It was used about," England paused, flipping the no-longer dusty pages back and forth, nodding in agreement with himself. "About 50 minutes ago." Most nations in the room rolled their eyes, that is, except for Norway.

"You joking?" Norway asked in disbelief.

"No." England sighed and scratched the back of his head roughly. "It was probably America… Bloody git…"

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>About 2:21 AM in Germany...<strong>

Prussia grumbled, rubbing his upper arms through his awesome coat, that he named craig, don't ask. Russia took the lead, strolling down the sidewalk with his steel pipe, when Prussia had questioned the reason the Russian had brought it, the larger nation just answered with

'Just in case, ufufufufu~!'

The pair had already knocked on about 14 doors, each time ending with Russia threatening them with his his 'just in case' pipe, and the unfortunate humans just about to call the police. They soon arrived at the 15th house, it had a quaint and weathered appearance. Each house on Prussia and Germany's street were rather far apart, causing walking to each of them to be a unnecessary pain in the ass.

Russia approached the house, still wielding his pipe, he readied it just in case and rang the doorbell. After a short amount of time, the door opened to reveal a burly man, high rivaling Russia himself.

"Have you seen three little boys, about yay high?" Russia made a motion with his hand to under his kneecap. "We are looking for them, da."

"Oh, yea" The man stroked his beard. "I had them here, gave 'em some soup, then called someone named 'China' to come pick them up."

"WHAT!?" Prussia shoved Russia out of the way, causing a growl from the taller nation, however it was unheard in the Prussian's panic. "THAT WAS MY LITTLE BRUDER AND HIS FRIENDS!"

"Oh, well, they're still here, this China guy hasn't picked them up yet, but they're sleeping, are you Prussia and Russia, may I ask?" The man questioned.

"Da. I am Mother Russia." Russia raised his pipe threateningly. Prussia grinned.

"I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

"Right… Well come in, just be quiet please." The man opened the door and scooted out of the way to make room. Prussia and Russia trudged in. Noticing three small forms sprawled out on the worn leather sofa, a rugged, grey and blue checkered wool blanket lay on them.

"Those little bastards, they could have gotten me caught by China, even worse, England…" Prussia sighed and rubbed his face roughly with his freezing hands, for he forgot gloves.

"Da." Russia said, simply.

"So, um, I'm Daryl Banner…" Daryl attempted to make small talk, that didn't work out too well.

"I am Mother Russia, Ivan Braginski, I am not afraid to impale you with my pipe, da?" Russia glanced at Daryl with a sickening sweet smile. The man shuddered. Prussia then spoke up.

"I am the awesome Prussia! Aka, Gilbert Beilschmidt, bow down to me, human!" Prussia laughed obnoxiously, then grinned again. "Nah, don't do that, but, you _could_ let us take the brats back with us and when China gets here, tell him it was all a dream and you have no idea who he is…"

"I can't do that, sorry…" Daryl tried to stand his ground, not surprisingly, that didn't work out to well.

"What did you say, comrade?" Russia glared at the man. Daryl rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously.

"That would be disrespectful to China…"

"Da. I suppose."

"Ja, whatever."

About five minutes later of awkward silence later, there was a knock at the door. As well as the arguing off:

'Ayia, you an ass, South Korea!'

'You were made in Korea, da-ze~!

'Stop it, aru!'

Daryl stood up from the worn chair he was resting in, and trudged over to the worn door, opening it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Ayia, Hello, aru!" China rushed in, Korea followed. Though what both Asian countries saw shocked them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it was sort of rushed. But anyway, I love your support! So please Review!

_Oh, and have a wonderful Thanksgiving, make sure to eat like America!_


End file.
